A Wish for Happiness
by Kitty243
Summary: Summery- A betrayed and broken woman from our world attempts suicide, but is saved when the Eternal Dragon appears and grants her a wish. Join her on her journey to rediscover her happiness as the twin sister of Son Goku.
1. Chapter 1

A Wish for Happiness

By Kitty243

Summery- A betrayed and broken woman from our world attempts suicide, but is saved when the Eternal Dragon appears and grants her a wish. Join her on her journey to rediscover her happiness as the sister of Son Goku.

Speech key

'_bla_': thought

"bla": speech

-/bla/-: telepathy between Goku and Midori

_/bla/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

Note- Suicide is bad! If you ever think about it, go to your parent/guardian, therapist, or best friend and do some serious talking!

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all related characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. But I own Midori and her kids, also Kevin and any extra that Midori fights with in the World Tournaments.**

**Chapter one: Death and Rebirth**

'How did my life get this bad?' Kara thought as she stared at the moon, standing on the roof of the hospital. The same hospital that her mother and father died in after a car crash when she was fifteen, five years later, after escaping an abusive boyfriend, Kevin, gave birth to an angel in that hospital. Only to watch her be sent back to heaven when, only two years after, Kevin found her, beat her, immobilized her, and forced her to watch as he violated and killed her two-year-old daughter, Angel.

The neighbors, as useless as they are, reported the disturbance and the police came before Kevin could run, and well, he is now serving life in jail.

'Ha! And after all those years I doubted the justice system.' She thought bitterly 'I hope he drops the soap.'

Kara sighed "Mama, Papa, my Angel why did you have to die?" she whispered as tears ran, one right after the over, down her face, her gaze still on the full moon. Kara lowered her eyes, ashamed at herself. "No. That's not the right question, isn't it, Papa?" She smiled sadly, remembering what her father would say whenever she would ask a question.

_/"Always think about your questions and make sure to ask them the right way. Or you'll never get the right answers."/_

"No," She started with her teeth clenched together. "The real question is: Why did I survive? I've lost everything-_everyone!_- that I loved; why should I continue to live with NOTHING!" Her cries grew louder with every word and she soon collapsed; her legs did not have the strength to support her as she broke out into heart-wrenching sobs.

After a few minutes she got herself under control and sat up to lean against the wall of a storage building. Glaring at the moon again, refusing to cry anymore that night. 'Why? Why did I survive?' She thought. 'In fact why did I try to start living again, you can't come back from the dead.'

Kara glanced at the knife that shined innocently at her by her side. 'I am dead on the inside; so maybe I just need to finalize my death.'

As if on autopilot, her hand picked up the small cutting knife and placed it on her wrist. Slowly, almost gently, she pushed the blade into her skin, mesmerized by how easily her flesh split apart. At first, the blood spit out at her angrily, some landing on her face and clothes, and then began streaming down her arm. Dropping the knife when it had served its purpose, she stared dumbly at the blood running freely from the open wound.

'It's numb.' She thought, tilting her head a bit. 'Strange, isn't there supposed to be pain?' Suddenly liquid fire burned painfully up her arm as she felt all her muscles tensed up. "Oh, there it is." She sighed slightly content.

Feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss, Kara leaned onto the wall of the storage building behind her as her world began to go dark around the edges. Just then there was a flash of gold light not too far from her, the gold light began to twist and loop into a giant knot like mess. When the light finally died down Kara could not help but gasp at the sight before her: Shenron, the eternal dragon!

'But…that's not possible! He's only real in Dragon Ball Z!' Kara thought, softly biting her lip. 'Maybe I fainted from the blood loss and this is all just a dream.' She was contented with that thought and made the movement to turn and try to sleep to her death, but the dragon had other ideas and started to speak.

"You have summoned me; tell me your wish so I can leave." Kara stared blankly at the dragon. "Leave?" She asked. "But you just got here. What do you want to leave for? You got something else better to do then watch me die?"

The dragon growled at her, causing Kara to smirk. "You know, you really need to relax. What you need to do is hold your breath and count to ten, you seem very tense." The dragon growled again and seemed to roll his eyes at her. "Your wish?" He said impatiently. Kara smiled sadly. 'My wish?'

"I wish…to go where I can be happy."

The dragon was silent for a moment, and then "Your wish shall be granted."

The dragons' eyes glowed red as usual then he disappeared with a flash that resembled his appearance, then the world became bright again. Kara looked around in alarm. "No…I'm still here!" Looking at her arm she smiled, it was still bleeding 'I'll die soon.' Still looking at her arm, she noticed something strange: the blood was flowing back **in**; not **out** and after a few seconds the cut was gone, completely healed!

"What the-!"

Then a third flash came, and Kara's existence in this dimension ended, with her new life starting in another.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wish for Happiness

By Kitty243

Summery- A betrayed and broken woman from our world attempts suicide, but is saved when the Eternal Dragon appears and grants her a wish. Join her on her journey to rediscover her happiness as the sister of Son Goku.

Speech key

'_bla_': thought

"bla": speech

-/bla/-: telepathy between Goku and Midori

_/bla/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

Note- Suicide is bad! If you ever think about it, go to your parent/guardian, therapist, or best friend and do some serious talking!

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all related characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. But I own Midori and her kids, also Kevin and any extra that Midori fights with in the World Tournaments.**

**Chapter two: Meet your twin and get off planet Vegeta AND start a new life! All in one DAY! (How exhausting)**

Kara's POV

As my mind woke up I kept my eyes closed, unwilling to open them just to see that I was in the hospital, again. Most likely strapped to the bed like an insane person, again...

Opting to remain in darkness, and very content to stay there but there was something forbidding me from the black abyss...what is it...A baby crying?

Curiosity and overpowered my unwillingness to stay asleep, as I opened my eyes to focus on where the noise was coming from, happy to find that I was not strapped down. It did sound like a baby's cry, thus causing my maternal instincts to kick into overdrive as I turned towards the sound...and...saw...

'GOKU!'

I stared at the crying infant, which really did look remarkably like the baby Son Goku, off Dragon Ball Z! But that's impossible…Dragon Ball Z was an anime…that just couldn't be…could it?

'Oh dear, it's finally happened.' I thought, touching my cheek with my hand. 'I've lost my mind.' I shrugged 'Oh well, I still got my health.' Then I stopped 'Wait a minute, insane people don't know they're insane.' I looked again at the baby 'Goku' and almost began to panic. 'Ok Kara, lets just calm down,' I took in a deep breath and let it out 'And start from the beginning. Where am I?'

I looked at my surrounding area, but what I noticed was that everything seemed bigger then it should be and that I was in some type of crib?

Yes, I was. I was in a crib! And it was a strange crib, at that. It was kind of round with a glass cover over it. 'This is a Saiyan crib…' I thought, looking at the glass above me warily. '…WHY AM I IN A SAYIAN CRIB?' I thought quite close to a panic attack. Forcing myself to calm down, I tried to recall what happen before I woke up.

'Okay, I was at the hospital, on the roof with the knife, I cut my wrist then leaned back on a wall, feeling my blood drain from me I blacked out, and then The Eternal Dragon appeared…' I stopped suddenly 'The Dragon! Oh Goddess, that was real! _This_ is real!' I pinched my arm and felt the sting of my nails. 'Yep, this is real.' I sighed 'Well it can't be that bad- Wait!'

My attention snapped to baby Goku, whose vocal cords were working perfectly, and saw that he was indeed very much an infant! 'Oh Snap! If he's a baby and this is a Saiyan crib then that means…oh no I'm on planet Vegeta! Oh man, I don't wanna be on an exploding planet!'

Panicking, I almost gave in to the instinct of crying, but then the small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

'Someone's watching me.'

Looking around my eyes came upon a glass window and saw a person looking through it, at me. I recognized this person instantly 'Bardock…the Father of Goku.' We stared at each other for a second then Bardock walked to the right and came in through a door. Coming over to the crib, he pushed a button and the glass over the crib opened.

Carefully, almost uncertain, he put his hand on my head and spoke "So…you two are the kids, huh?" The way he said that sounded more like he was stating a fact rather then asking a question. 'What's he talkin' about?' I wondered, but gave him a toothless smile, which was returned to her from him. "You are an unusual Saiyan. You should be screaming your lungs out like…" He looked at Goku. "Kakorot…but I guess you're more like Tuni, huh?" He said looking at me again and nodded, "You would be a welcomed addition to our pack. You will be good for Kakorot."

I squinted up at him confused. 'What does that mean?'

Bardock gave a sudden lurch forward, but steadied himself before he fell and grabbed his head. Groaning a bit in pain, he looked at me again. I stared at him with caution. 'You cannot be here. You have to go.' I lifted my chubby hand and pointed to the door, Bardock's eyes went to it. Nothing was there, he looked back at me in confusion, and then it clicked. "I see," He smiled and pats my head again. "You are so much like your mother. Take care of Kakorot." Closing the crib, he ran out of the room. When he was gone, I sighed. 'Here we go…'

About 20 minutes passed by and that meant the planet would explode in another 30. Goku was still wailing as I decided to get a better look at him. As I crawled over to him, he stopped crying and looked at me. It looked like he was thinking 'So who are you?' He then yawned, which caused me to yawn. Suddenly realizing how tiered I was, I laid down to sleep.

Now one would most likely say "How could you sleep when the planet is going to explode?"

Well I have a pretty good idea of where I'm headin', and if I'm not headin' where I think I'm headin'…well it's been a good two hour life.

What came as a nice surprise to me was, as I was nodding off, baby Goku curled up next to me and slept as well. 'Ha, cute.' And I closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up again as the other Saiyans were putting Goku and me in a space pod.

They either didn't notice that I was awake or they didn't care.

'At least they didn't separate us' I thought as the closed the door. As soon as we shot off a light mist started to fill the small pod and I started to get sleepy again 'Must be putting…us…a…sle…ep.'

As I began to fall into a deep, forced sleep, I took one last look at the doomed, ruby colored planet then turned to my new future, unsure if I really could find happiness again.

* * *

I am not entirely sure when we landed on Earth or why I was cursed to wake up with my eardrums trying to explode, but I do know that I was not happy with Goku as he tried to scream much more than a lung out. Sitting up, I looked for him, finding him maybe a foot away. Looking to my left I saw a very large carter were most likely the space pod was.

'I don't even care how we got up here.' I thought, shaking my head. I looked back at Goku. 'He doesn't look hurt. But I know, the more he cries the faster Gohan will find us.' Trying to block out his cries, I began to wonder through the long paths of my mind.

Now you can call me dense, but I've just noticed that everything seems a lot bigger. 'In fact now that I think about it, how did I fit in that crib? I mean I'm roughly 5ft tall.' I looked at my hands seeing that they were small and chubby. Like baby hands…

My eyes widened. '…baby…hands…'

'…Oh great Goddess! I'm a BABY?'

With a strangled frustrated shout, I fell back down on to my back and rolled around throwing a mild tantrum.

…...

…...

…What?

I'm 26 years old and I have been somehow turned into a baby! I'm allowed to pitch a fit.

And don't tell me you would do any different!

So there.

Once I gained control over myself I sat back up and began to thing about my situation. 'Ok…recap…I tried to kill myself, which I am completely over…, after that the Eternal Dragon comes grants my wish and now suddenly I am in the DB/Z/GT world and have been turned into a baby AND for some reason I am with Goku…which, if anything, is a bonus.' I sighed as best as a baby could.

'But why…? Yes, I'll admit to being a hardcore DB/Z/GT fan, but Goku's the hero, he's the main person. How do I fit in?' Feeling a bit down I almost didn't notice something moving behind me, but I did and I turned around to see a...tail!

…No, I'm serious! A Saiyan tail was protruding from my backside! And it's so cool! I smiled as it swayed from side to side, before a thought struck me. 'Wait does that mean I'm a Saiyan?'

…

…...

…...AWESOME!

As I continued to watch my new tail, which was so awesome, sway from side to side, I didn't noticed Goku's lack of wails or that said monkey had, too, noticed my tail and was coming closer _OR _that when he got close enough, a small, but strong, hand shot out of no where and grabbed, squeezed, and pulled my tail.

BUT…I did notice the immense pain that followed those actions.

**"WWWWWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"**

My screech startled Goku enough to drop my tail, but it caused him to start crying, again. And I didn't stop with my yell; I finally gave in to all that's happened lately. My failed suicide, waking up on an exploding planet, heck, even my sudden lack of boobs!

I really don't know how long Goku and I cried, but soon after we started I heard a new voice.

"Oh my, what are two young ones doing all the way out here in the mountains?" This voice sounded old, I realized. 'It's Gohan!' I had managed to stop crying, but only reduced it to sniffles. Goku continued crying as Gohan came closer to us and picked Goku up, causing him to stop crying completely.

Now this act completely amazed me.

With Gohan holding Goku gravity took over and caused Goku's own tail to unravel, catching Gohans attention. Looking at it, Gohan smiled and chuckled "You have a tail!" He looked down at me and noticed my tail swishing lazily from side to side "And you have a tail, too!" Gohan exclaimed "You two must be related." He said mostly to himself.

'Maybe, no one ever said…so…yeah we can go with that…' I thought.

"My, my, you two sure are strange, huh." He said looking back at Goku. "But to tell you the truth, I'm a bit strange myself." He smiled and Goku kicked him in the face, laughing. "Woh there, take it easy on me. I'm old enough to be your grandpa, ya know." He laughed. This made me smile and laugh, too. "There now." Gohan continued "You two shouldn't be out here by yourselves; it's dangerous even for adults, never mind babies." He looked around "Hello! Is anybody there?" Looking back at us "You two wouldn't know where your parents are, would ya?" He laughed good naturedly.

I thought for a second and nodded. I did know where my new 'parent' was. 'He is more than likely dead by now, but does that matter?'

Gohan stopped and stared at me. "Did you just nod at me?"

A thought struck me, should I tell him that I was as smart as the average adult? Smarter even seeing as I excelled in school.

Gohan was still watching me as I slowly nodded again. "You understand what I am saying" again I nodded. "Amazing," He keeled to my level, still holding Goku. "Well you are a smart one, aren't you?" I gave him a no-tooth smile which was returned back to me by Gohan. "Can you tell me where your parents are?"

I stared at him for a second. I mean what does he expect? I'm a baby! The only sounds I make are: Ah, Ba, Ga, and (apparently) WHAI! I looked around for anything I could use and found a dirt patch. I made my way to it, finding a stick on the way, with Gohan fallowing behind me, very curious to see what I would do next. Sitting a position were I could write easily with my stick. It was hard to write with my baby muscles, but I scratched out the words:

_'Parents dead.'_

Gohan blinked "Dead, huh." I nodded. Gohan thought for a moment and looked at Goku then back at me "Is he smart like you?"

_'Not like me, but in his own way'_

Gohan nodded "And why are you so smart?" _'Long story. I'll tell you when I can talk.' _Gohan laughed "I hope so. Now how did you get out here?" _'We were sent here' _"By who?" I thought for a second _'Hard to explain' _Gohan changed his question "Why were you sent here?" _'Hard to explain' _"Would you be able to explain it better if you could talk?" I nodded. "Well then I'll wait till then. Do you two have names?"

That question struck a thought in me. Should I tell him my real name? Or have him give me a new one. 'A new name for a new life...I like that idea'

_'We have no names, yet'_

"Ah, I see." Gohan said "Well I think I can fix that. How about I give you some names?" He laughed lightly at my enthusiastic nod and held my brother so he was looking Gohan in the eye "Hmm what to call you, let me think...Ah! Goku!" The name caused Goku to peel into a fit of giggles and he waved his hands at Gohans face. "Ha ha! You like that, huh?" Gohan tossed him in the air "Goku!" And Goku just continued to laugh.

Finally Gohan keeled down to look at me. He smiled and said "Midori."

Gohan told me my new name with such confidence it was almost as if the name was created for me.

Midori...

I...I...I LOVED IT!

Immediately I launched myself at Gohan, shrieking with laughter as I grabbed what I could of his neck in a hug. In the process of my hug, Gohan lost his balance and fell over onto his behind. Goku started laughing again with the sudden movement. And Gohan put one arm around me to make sure I didn't fall as he sat up and put me and Goku on his lap. Chuckling, he looked at me with amusement in his eyes "Do you like your name?" He asked jokingly. All I did was giggle and smile.

"Alright, smart one." He said "It's time for the big question: What do I do with you two?" My smile somehow got bigger as I got off of his lap and pick up my stick and scratched out:

_'Take us with you and be our Grandpa Gohan?'_

If Gohan wondered how I knew his name he didn't right now as he threw his head back and laughed long and loud as he stood up with Goku in one arm and scooped me up in the other and began to walk back to his -our- home.

I'm not sure how, but I knew that it was here, with Goku, that I would find happiness again, I just knew I would! It was all a matter of time.

And I could barely wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A Wish for Happiness

By Kitty243

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all related characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. But I own Midori and her kids, also Kevin and any extra that Midori fights with in the World Tournaments.**

Speech key

'_bla_': thought

"bla": speech

-/bla/-: telepathy between Goku and Midori

_/bla/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

**Chapter 3: Memories of Six Years Pasted and Meeting Bulma.**

Years passed me so quickly it made me dizzy. It really is amazing because you remember stopping and thinking about something and then it's time for the show to start, in a manner of speaking.

I sighed and stared into nothing, stopping my dish washing.

'Has it really been six years since my coming here?' I thought. 'It sure doesn't feel like it. I still remember Goku's fall into the canyon.'

_/Six years ago/_

_The first few months were hectic, Goku was a little monster!_

_I am completely serious._

_Goku kept ripping things, throwing his toys, and kept trying to pull Grandpa Gohan beard out._

_Please take note that these things are only the tip of the ice burg. You would be surprised at what he does, even as a little baby!_

_All I could do watch as Goku flung a dirty diaper at Grandpa Gohan as he kicked and screamed. Poor Grandpa._

'_Urg! Radditz was right! All it takes is just one Saiyan baby to destroy this planet. Good thing he's on our side.' I thought as I shook my head. 'It's amazing that he is Earths savior. Well we all start somewhere.'_

"_Smart one."_

_I turned my attention to Grandpa Gohan. He looked a bit tiered and in great need of a bath. "Could you watch your brother, I need to wash and then I'll take you both for a walk, ok?"_

_I smiled and nodded._

_As Grandpa Gohan walked out to the bath, my attention was stolen by the loud crash that came when Goku threw a toy out the window. I forced myself not to sigh again. 'Goku you really need to stop doing that.' I thought, as if he could hear me._

_-/Why should I?/-_

_-/Well for on-! Wait! What!/- I looked at Goku only to find him staring back. -/Was that you?/-_

_Goku blinked and looked confused. -/Well yeah it was me. Who else would it be, Tomota?/-_

_-/Good point./- I said. -/Wait, who's Tomota?/-_

_-/That's you, silly./-_

_-/No, Goku, I'm Midori./-_

_-/No you are Tomota. And I am Kakorot./- Goku said, stubbornly and obviously not going to change his mind._

_I sighed -/Fine, call me what you will, but I'll only answer to Midori./- If he wanted to be stubborn then I will be to._

_Turning around, I fidgeted with my hands trying to find something amusing to do with them. It was in that moment that I realized that hands where boring alone._

_I would have pondered on this all day if it wasn't for Goku shouting in my head. _

_Yes, inside my head. Which, as one could guess, was very hard to ignore._

_-/Tomota! Tomota!! Tomota!!! TOMOTA!!!!/-_

_I'm pleased to say that I did ignore it, until Goku decided to throw another toy._

_At my head._

_I wasn't expecting an attack, but I think I was stupid not to._

_Clutching my head, I fought back sobs as tears ran from my tightly closed eyes. _

_You must remember, I am a baby, even though I am a Saiyan, so being hit in the head still hurt. Though I think being hit by my brother hurt worse than the actual hit itself._

_Goku seemed to notice what he did. -/T-Tomota?/- He crawled over to me, but I would look at him. -/Are you okay? I'm sorry, Tomota./-_

_I wanted to, I really did, but I still didn't look at him. He needed to learn._

_-/Tomo-/- He stopped. -/Sister./- I looked him. -/Please forgive me./-_

_-/Brother, you will always have my forgiveness. As well as my love and my trust. But you never hit family, ever./- He nodded firmly at me and I smiled at him. -/Good, now I want to teach you something/- I said, as his face broke out into a grin. I turned to face him. -/Ok, first put your hands up like this………/-_

_I think it took me ten minutes to teach Goku patty-cake and we played until Grandpa Gohan came back and put us in our carriers and strapped us to his back, then he stepped out of the house and began our walk._

_Being to busy enjoying the calm beauty of the mountain side I didn't notice where we were or how close we were to a cliff. I did notice Goku wiggling around next to me. -/Goku?/-_

_But I was too late; Goku was already out of the carrier, grabbing at a piece of fruit._

_It was to far away._

_Reaching farther, Goku lost what little balance he had and fell, not only off Grandpa Gohan, but off the cliff!_

_I gave a loud shriek as I watched my brother fall. Gohan acted fast, taking me off his back and setting me on the ground, needlessly telling me to stay before jumping off the cliff himself._

_It took Gohan twenty minutes to get back to me with Goku. He didn't stop, just quickly picking me up, leaving the carriers behind, and practically ran home._

_/Here and now/_

'It took Goku two days to wake up after that' I gave a dry laugh. "I've never been so scared before." 'Even with Kevin.'

Ever since that day Goku became the gentle, loving boy that we all know and love. He never questioned his or my name nor did he ever call me 'Tomota' again.

'Well at lest I know my Saiyan name now.' I gave a half smile. 'It helped a lot when I explained to Grandpa Gohan. That honestly turned out to be harder than I thought.'

_/One year ago/_

_I stared at the back of Grandpa Gohan's head from the doorway to the house. He was sitting at the table, drinking some tea, turned away from me._

_I glanced outside. Goku went fishing so he wouldn't be back for at least an hour, this would be the best time to tell him. _

_Looking back at Grandpa Gohan, I swallowed thickly. _

_What was making me so nervous?_

_Nothing will change. I just got to tell him the truth, that's it! What's more, we're not a threat anymore. _

…………_well…not yet, anyway._

_Bu-"Midori?"_

_I froze and my tail bristled. Grandpa Gohan wasn't looking at me, but, as he has just proven, he knew I was there._

"_Have you decided that now you will explain why you and your brother are here?" He asked._

_Taking a deep breath, I walked up to him. "Goku and I were sent here to destroy the Earth. The planet that we came from was called Planet __Vegeta and the people of that planet were called Saiyans. The Saiyans were a race bred for war, the love for fighting and a challenge is in their blood." As I spoke, Gohan turned to look at me. My eyes hit the floor as I continued._

"_Obviously, since we come from Planet Vegeta, Goku and I are Saiyans. But because Goku hit his head, he forgot everything about the Saiyans and has grown from your influence and kindness. His still has the Saiyan strength, he was born with it, so he will be the one the strongest on this planet."_

"_And what about you?" Grandpa Gohan asked._

_I huffed._

"_There is absolutely no way that I will be left in the dust. I am a Saiyan too and I will not be weak. I made myself a promise to never be useless, and being weak means I won't be able to fight, therefore I'm being useless." I stood strong and confident as I said that._

_Grandpa Gohan stared at me. "What makes you so unsure that you won't have the same natural strength that Goku has?"_

_My stance slackened and my eyes found the floor again "I am not a normal Saiyan."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That is very hard to explain in detail, but what I remember is that I died and then woke up next to Goku." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth._

_Grandpa Gohan nodded, but you could see he didn't understand. Then suddenly asked, "What about your tail?"_

_I blinked at him "My tail?" Looking at said appendage "What about it?"_

"_I assume that having a tail has something to do with these 'Saiyans'."_

_I stared blankly for awhile. "Well yeah. A Saiyans tail is the key to their true power and they are also a weakness, because when someone grabs it-__**! **__…they……become……imo……b-bile." During my explanation, Grandpa Gohan somehow got behind and took firm hold on my tail. I fell over from the pain, lucky for me Grandpa Gohan let go as I hit the floor._

_When I could move again, I quickly got up and protectively held my tail. "Grandpa! Why'd you do that?!"_

_Grandpa Gohan chuckled. "You said that Saiyans get hurt when their tail is grabbed. So, normal or not, you are still a Saiyan."_

_I looked at him then thought about it. 'My wish caused me to be reborn. What I was before doesn't matter to what I am now.' "Thank you, grandpa."_

"_Not a problem, but I am curious to why you were never as wild as Goku." _

_My brow furrowed. "Well, um remember when I said I died? My personality came with. But please trust me; I don't need to be hit on the head."_

_Grandpa Gohan just laughed._

_/Here and now/_

I laughed lightly at that memory.

Grandpa Gohan taught us the skills Goku and I needed to survive: cooking and martial arts. Goku and I liked the training the best.

After Grandpa Gohan died last summer he left us with his teachings and his four star Dragonball.

With it just us here, we were happy for the each others company. I think being brother and sister, we're most comfortable when we're together, because when one of us went hunting, the other got antsy.

The worst problem is Goku's nightmares.

When Goku started having nightmares I thought they were from when Grandpa Gohan died. But when he described them to me, he told me he saw a planet exploding and a man fighting a pinkish looking thing. I knew he was seeing the death of our father and home, I didn't tell him anything, but whenever he had the nightmares I let him crawl into bed with me.

But eventually the nightmares faded and life went on.

But, you know, even though his body died, we still feel his presents around us, so yeah nothing changed, Goku and I did our own chores, then Goku got dinner and I cooked it.

"Though I wonder when Balma will get here." I said to myself.

"You say something, sis?" Goku asked walking through the door.

"No, can you go get lunch?" Goku smiled.

"Sure, be back in a few sis!"

"Goku wait!" I stopped him just out the door.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"Remember, if you meet anyone, be polite." Goku was confused.

"Meet someone? Who'd be out here?" I shrugged.

"You never know." I pointed out the door. "Now get going and bring me some food!" I yelled, causing him to jump and run out the door.

I could get mean when I'm hungry and was not fed right away. I smiled again.

I really didn't believe I could be happy again, not like this. It was like when I was with my Angel, pure joy and happiness.

I sighed.

"Oh, I'm getting dramatic. I should get the fire ready. I know what food Goku will bring back: fish." I shook my head. "No worries, things will be fine."

Goku was about 30 minutes late and the fire was getting low. 'Darn him! What is taking him so long?!' I thought to myself. 'It doesn't take this long to the lake and back!' I was about to go look for him when I heard something. It sounded like a......motor? "But the only one who would bring a vehicle out here would be....... BALMA!"

I ran out the door to wait outside for my brother. I was so excited. 'Finally, it's starting!!!' I saw Goku coming closer with the blue haired genius. 'Being spoiled rotten is her only problem.' I smirked inwardly. When they finally got here, Goku jumped off the motorcycle and jogged over to me.

"Sis, what's wrong? Were you waiting for me?" I blinked, playing innocent.

"Waiting for you!? What do you mean waiting?! Don't tell me you didn't hear that loud noise!" Goku fell over when I started yelling.

"W-what do you m-mean, sis?" he asked, scared out of his wits.

"UGGG! You monkey! It was a loud 'Vroooooom' sound! What if it was a monster?!?" Bulma spoke up.

"Hey, kid? Do you mean this sound?" She turned on her motorcycle engine. The sound made me jump.

"Goku, that's it! That's the sound!" Goku smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, sis. It's just a thing that helps you get around faster. It's not a monster. Bulma smiled and walked up to us.

"From the way you two are talking, you'd really think there is a monster out here." She laughed, we blinked and stared at her, then at each other.

"But, Bulma, there really is a monster out here." Goku said to her.

"Yeah, it stepped on our grandpa," I continued. Bulma looked at us, a little frightened.

"But don't worry. It only comes out on a full moon," Goku said but Bulma still looked confused. I looked at her.

"So, why are you here anyway?" That woke Bulma up.

"I'm here looking for Dragon Balls." Then, she got out here Dragon Radar. She clicked it on and started walking over to grandpa's shrine. Brother and I didn't know what to think and we had the same question.

'What is she going to do?'

So, we followed her to the shrine. When Bulma found the Dragon Ball, she made a shout of triumph. We didn't move from the shrine door but when she went to take it, we went into action.

"Goku!" He took the hint and rushed towards Bulma with the power pole out.

"Get away from grandpa!" Bulma jumped and threw her hands up, the Dragon Ball going up too.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?! You said I would have it!" Bulma bellowed. My eyes widened.

"You did what!? Goku!" He didn't turn from Bulma.

"She didn't say that she would take grandpa! I was tricked!" Bulma looked at us and it dawned on her.

"You think that this Dragon Ball is your grandpa?" she asked lowering her arms, the Dragon Ball still in her hands. I stepped forward.

"No, we know it is not grandpa, but it was important to him, and he gave it to us. That means you can't have it!" Goku nodded.

"Yeah! So, please, put it back." Bulma frowned and thought of what she could do then she smiled.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two come with me? That way you can watch over your gramp's Dragon Ball and we could go find the others," she explained. Goku seemed excited to be going on a trip but, I knew he wouldn't go without my opinion first. I lowered my eyes and thought really hard.

"Goku, I want you to go with her." He looked straight at me.

"Huh? What about you!?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"No worries. I can take care of myself and I trust you." He blinked at me.

"With what, sis?"

"With making the right choice." I beamed at him and walked out. Then I stopped and said. "Goku, get grandpa." I kept walking, hearing Bulma yell and Goku's footsteps catching up with mine.

* * *

I was packing Goku some clothes, when said brother came in for a talk.

"Hey, sis?" He looked super sad.

"Yes?" I answered back. He sat on the bed and fiddled with his fingers. 'He was never done that before.' I sat next to him. "What's wrong, little bro?" I asked him. There was a little more silence.

"You know you said you trust me with making the right choice, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, how do you know if I _can_ make the right choice?" I was shocked.

'Is he scared? Maybe I babied him to much.' I sighed.

"Goku, do you know right from wrong? If someone was in trouble, would you help no matter what?" He looked me straight in the eye and nodded. I smiled gently at him. "That's how I know." He smiled, no longer scared. Taking his hand, we got off the bed. "Come on, your going to want something to eat before you go." Then, we headed to the kitchen.

I made a big lunch for Goku's good-bye and after we were done I made and packed it for dinner. 'Bulma will never have enough for Goku's hunger,' I thought smiling and shaking my head. When it was time to say good-bye, I got a big hug from Goku and a handshake from Bulma.

"You know, I was hoping you would come to. It would have been nice to have another girl to hang with," Bulma told me. I only smiled.

"Yeah, it would. But hey, maybe one day we can hang out when we meet up again." She smiled and nodded. I turned to Goku. "Goku, take care of grandpa's Dragon Ball, ok?"

He grinned at me. "No problem, sis."

"And before you go off to do something after this, you come home, ok Goku?" He looked confused but nodded non-the-less.

"Sure."

Bulma clapped her hands.

"Well, let's hit the road." She got on her motorcycle and started it up. "Come on, Goku." Goku gave me one last hug and got on. "Hang on!" Bulma set off, taking my brother with her.

"Be careful!" I shouted after them. I really had my own reasons for staying. For one the Emperor Pilaf saga annoyed me and I didn't want to mess up anything. 'I'll meet everyone at the tournament anyway.' I smiled at Goku disappearing form and went back inside to wash dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all related characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. But I own Midori and her kids, also Kevin and any extra that Midori fights with in the World Tournaments.

Speech key

'_bla_': thought

"bla": speech

-/bla/-: telepathy between Goku and Midori

_/bla/_: flashbacks or voices of memories

**Chapter 4: Roshi, Krillen, and Launch, oh my!**

Only a week and half passed since Goku left, timelines that I found long ago said that he should be home soon. But you know I always thought that the Dragonball/Z/GT timelines I found on the internet weren't accurate.

'I wonder where he is.' I thought, absentmindedly.

"SIS! I'M HOME!" I froze then started laughing.

But I've been wrong before.

'Speak of the Saiyan and he will come.' I ran out the door.

"Goku!"

But I didn't see him at all. I looked all around, but he wasn't there.

"Sis! Up here!" I blinked.

'Up?' I turned my eyes to the sky and BOOM! There he was sitting on a cloud.

…

'A cloud?'

Blinking, I looked again.

'Yep, that's a cloud, alright.' I thought eying it, then looked back at my brother "Goku?"

He laughed and jumped down.

"Hey, sis, how are you?" I smiled.

"I've been fine; did you fun when you were away?"

"Yeah I had loads of fun. I hope you can come with next time." He said. "It wasn't the same without you."

I brightened. "Next time for sure, but what was that thing you jumped off of?"

"Oh, that's the Flying Nimbus." Goku looked at the cloud "The turtle hermit gave it to me for helping his sea turtle, Turtle. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Turtle hermit?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

I studied Goku for a second, something seemed different about him and it wasn't his new clothes. Then I fingered it out.

"Goku, where's your tail!"

Goku looked at me, then at him backside. "I don't know, I think it fell off."

I blinked at Goku as he walked to the house, very tempted to tell him that tail's don't just 'fall off'. But I sighed and shook my head realizing how much I didn't care.

After stepping inside, I heard Goku rummaging around.

'What's he doing?' Curious, I walked to the house, almost making it to the door before Goku came back out with our blankets and clothes. I looked at the stuff in his hands and back at him with my eye brow raised in question. "Going somewhere?"

"Yep, I'm going to be leaving again."

I frowned. "So soon?"

"Yep, I'm going to train with the turtle hermit, Master Roshi."

Goku tossed our things onto the nimbus. Making a face, Goku put his hands on his belly and started on about how hungry he was, but I ignored him. "Roshi, huh?"

He nodded and looked at me with that grin that makes it so no one can deny him.

"Yeah and you're coming, too." I blinked.

"I am?" He grinned.

"You are." Goku jumped back on to the nimbus and held out for me.

"Now, let's go." I nodded and hopped on.

I was sitting on the cloud. Literally, I was and it was cool! I laughed as Goku did a loop-da-loop and held on to him tighter. "Isn't this fun?" Goku yelled over the wind.

"No!" He looked at me, confused and I smiled at him "It's better!" We laughed. Then Goku started looking around.

"That shortcut must be nearby." Goku asked himself.

"Huh?" We came to an opening in the mountain wall with a hole in the middle of it. I wasn't afraid; I can trust Goku not to hurt me, but we were flying towards a mountain, with great speed I might add.

"Found it!" he yelled. Then, we flew through the tunnel and darkness overtook us quickly.

"Ah! Goku! Slow down!" There were bats and rocks everywhere. Goku turned and looked at me.

"What?"

I glared lightly at him.

"Warn me next time!" he grinned.

"Ok, sorry." I groaned.

'This is my brother?' I asked myself. There was a light and we zoomed out of the tunnel and did a sharp turn upwards. Getting over the last ridge I saw the best view of the ocean. "This is amazing!" I cried. Goku laughed.

"Only the best for you, Midori!" I stopped and looked at him.

"Goku….."

"Almost there!"

"What? Where?" I asked.

"To Master Roshi's island."

"Island?"

"Yep, look down." So, I looked down. I knew what Roshi's island looked like, I only looked for Goku.

"Cool, but why is there a house this far out in the ocean?" I looked from side to side at the open sea.

"Well, Master Roshi says he likes it out here."

"Oh." We got there in good time. Goku jumped off the nimbus and ran in the house.

"Master Roshi! I'm back! I'm ready for my training!" I, too, jumped to the ground and walked to Goku. "Should we go in?" he asked, but all I could do is shrug.

"Well, he is expecting you, isn't he?" He smiled and nodded. "Well, then, go in, I'll get the stuff." I said and I turned to the cloud. I heard Goku running in and yelling for Master Roshi.

Suddenly I heard a yell.

"**HEY, MASTER ROOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHIIIII!**"

I looked at the Kame House with wide eyes; I had never realized that Goku could be so loud.

'That poor man.' I felt some pity for Roshi. I knew he was a pervert, but no one deserved to have Goku shout in your ear.

I laughed. 'Goddess, I love my life!' Grabbing our things, I lifted them above my head and carried them in.

Walking through the door, I found just what I know what I would find. Master Roshi was watching his 'programs' and Goku was pigging out in the kitchen. I sighed, throwing our stuff by the wall. I took a seat on the couch. After about 10 minutes, Roshi turned off the TV and noticed me.

"Who are you?"

I looked at him.

"Midori, Goku's sister."

Roshi cocked his head to the side "Oh yes, Goku did mention he had a sister, didn't say you'd be coming, too."

He looked me over. "So are you here to watch your brother train?"

Roshi didn't sound like he was insulting me, but I glared at him anyway. "No, I'm training with him."

He faltered at my glare and changed the subject. "Where's your brother?"

I smirked and uttered only one word.

"Kitchen."

Roshi stared at his fridge with a mix of shock and awe on his face. Goku sat in front of it with his pants unbuttoned, rubbing his fattened belly.

"I've been ransacked!"

I walked up to stand next to Roshi and smirked at the sight of my brother. "Yep, having him around will make you feel like that." I glanced at Roshi. "You should be more careful with who you freely point out your kitchen to."

The old Turtle Hermit nodded.

"Where did ya put all my food?" He asked.

Goku only looked at him and laughed the smudge of butter still on his face. Roshi looked convinced. "Even ate my last stick of butter." Roshi said in awe. "Now what did you say you came here for?"

Goku stood up and his clothes back in order, and then smiled at Roshi. **(A.N. he always smiles!) **"Well, we're done hunting Dragon Balls for now and you said you'd teach me martial arts, remember?"

"Oh, lessons." Roshi said sarcastically, even though Goku didn't realize this. "How pleasant." Roshi looked at me "Well I remember saying I would give you lessons, Goku. But I never said anything about you. So…go home."

I held Roshi's stare, but soon started glaring at the old Hermit. I didn't like the idea of going home and letting Goku get all the fun, but I noticed my glare wasn't having as much as an effect on Roshi as it did on Goku. Then Goku spoke up. "But Master Roshi, Midori's my sister! I can leave her out! It wouldn't be fair, please let her train to."

Roshi stroked his beard. "I don't know…"

Then I was hit with inspiration, working my face into my best puppy pout, the one that always got me what I want, I stepped up to Roshi. "Please, Master Roshi, I need to train hard now so that when I grow up I can be a beautiful and strong young lady who can do lots of _aerobics_."

Whatever image went through Roshi's head I was sure I didn't want to see it, but it work in my favor. "Oh, well that's a great reason to train!" Roshi said wiping blood off his nose. 'Pervert.' I thought, erasing the puppy pout off my face, now staring at him blankly. "So you'll train me with Goku?"

Roshi nodded "Of course, welcome." Goku cheered and went to the hallway were I put our things with Roshi and me behind him. Goku showed Roshi the stuff "And we can stay for a while, too. We brought stuff!" Roshi glanced around hopefully.

"Did you by any chance bring that other girl?

"You mean Bulma?" Goku asked "No she went home with our friends."

Roshi snapped his fingers as Goku continued "They all are probably having fun in the city by now."

I inwardly snorted 'Yeah, they're having fun alright. NOT!' Thinking about how the others crashed the plain and are now walking in the desert. 'Poor Bulma, it's not going to get any easier for her from here on out.' Another thought crossed my mind. 'Krillen should be crossing that desert about now.'

Sitting down at the table with Goku and Roshi, completely blocked out everything until Goku made his way outside with Roshi fallowing him. Sighing, I stood and walked outside with them.

Jumping off the porch, I sat on the ground and back against it with my hands behind my head, peering up at the cloudless sky, I thought about what I should do after the tournament. 'I should use the time during the Red Ribbon Army Saga up to the Tien Shinhan Saga to train, preferably with Mr. Popo.' I thought, not paying any attention to Goku leaving the island or Roshi going back inside.

'That's more or less a total of three years.' I concluded. 'Then I can go on from there and then I'll help with King Piccolo. After that I'll leave again to train the best that I can for the Piccolo Jr. Saga, then after that…maybe I should stop while I'm ahead, I've already planned out six years. What shou-'

"Hey girl!" I blinked and looked up to see Roshi looking down at me. "Midori." I said. "What? Oh, yes Midori," Roshi looked at me curiously, "Why aren't you with your brother searching for a young lady for me?"

I stared at him and smiled "I'm already here, just give me a few years to grow, ok"

He gave me another look and went back inside the house. Outwardly, it seemed as if Roshi didn't like that idea, but the blood that I saw dripping from his nose as he turned away told me another story.

'Pervert.' I thought as I stared after him with a deadpanned expression.

Looking back to the sky, I sighed. 'You know I never understood how much of a pervert Roshi really was.' I smiled lightly. 'Well at least he's a nice guy at heart. I honestly think he's just lonely.'

Heaving a yawn, I found myself beginning to dose off. 'A little nap doesn't sound bad right now.' I thought, closing my eyes for a bit.

I opened my eyes awhile latter because someone was yelling for some reason and then jumped to my feet when something crashed onto the island. Looking around wildly I noticed Goku and Roshi standing by the beach staring at something that was sticking out of the sand.

"W-what's going on?" I asked slightly startled by the yelling. After walking up to them and standing beside Goku, we all stared at the thing that was sticking out of the sand and had its legs flailing around in an attempt to get itself out.

'Is that Krillen?' I wondered, studying the thing a little bit harder. My eyes widened, 'It is! That's Krillen! But wait…does that mean I slept through Goku bringing the hulk lady and the fish lady? Darn it, I'm a heavy sleeper!'

"That's what we'd like to know." Roshi said "Who's the goof, better help him kid."

Goku got over to Krillen and pulled him out of the sand. Coughing up sand for a second, Krillen shot a glance at Goku and quickly stood up to pat the sand off his head. "Yeah, huh, thanks."

Turning his attention to Roshi, Krillen smiled. "Ah, you're the Great Master Roshi, right?"

Roshi nodded "People tell me that."

I scoffed inside my head. 'Yeah right.'

"Master, my names Krillen and I have come all the way from a village in the East." Krillen bowed. "Please allow me to be your humble student and learn to fight like you."

"Well, that's a long way to come." Roshi said. "But unfortunately I do not train every boy who shows up at my door, sorry."

Then Krillen gave Roshi a look, that Roshi shared, and suddenly Krillen held up a dirty magazine to Roshi. "Maybe some quiet _reading_ will change your mind."

"Oh, gimme gimme!" Quickly snatching the porn from Krillen, he crouched down to flip the pages laughing as he did so. Krillen smirked triumphantly. "I brought it just for you."

Looking at Goku and me, Krillen studied us in an uncaring manner, I glared lightly at him. I had a feeling that he was affected by it, but did very well at hiding it. "So who are you two? His pupils?"

Goku smiled "Yeah, I'm Goku and she's my sister, Midori." He said pointing at himself and me.

Krillen 'humm'ed. "You guys don't look like you like fighting."

"Well, I like marshmallows." Goku laughed, causing Krillen to grin mockingly at him. "What's that got to do with anything?" He asked. I smirked at him "He means that your head looks like a giant marshmallow and that he's hungry. But honestly I can't see that, to me your head looks like a giant egg."

Krillen frowned. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? Don't you know that everyone that's serious about martial arts shaves their heads?" He pointed at Roshi. "Look at Master Roshi! He shaves!"

Roshi paused in his reading to look up at us. "Nope, I'm naturally bald." Thus knocking the wind out of Krillens sails. Finally closing the magazine, Roshi stood up and let out a big breath of air. "Krillen, after carefully consideration," Krillen perked up.

"Yeah!"

"I've decided to let in as my student, but only if you go help Goku find me a girl! I trust that you know the kind I like."

Krillen chuckled and started whispering into Roshi's ear. Goku looked at me with obvious questions in his eyes, but I shook my head 'no'. I wasn't answering any questions about girls until he was older.

"That's it! Write that part down!"

Krillen smiled. "I know my Masters taste."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Roshi pointed to Goku, who had somehow gotten on the Nimbus without me noticing. "Hop on that Nimbus cloud and find me a date!"

Krillen was confused. "The Nimbus?"

Nimbus hovered behind Krillen, with Goku still on it. "Yeah, that's its name."

"You named a cloud?"

"Come on, jump on up."

Krillen looked at the Nimbus warily. "Ok."

As soon as Krillen's feet touched the cloud he fell right through and hit the ground below. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing at the indigent look on his face. Standing back up, he glared accusingly at Goku. "Hey, what's the deal with this thing, huh?"

Roshi stepped up to Krillen. "Only those who have a pure heart can ride the Nimbus cloud." Roshi glared at Krillen. "That means you've been hiding something from us!" He yelled

Krillen immediately crumbled, "Don't hurt me; I just have some magazines that I'm not supposed to read!"

Roshi went lax. "You mean…you have more?" Krillen graded his nap-sack and gave it to Roshi "I'm sorry, Master Roshi; I didn't show you because the first one seem to do the trick." He untied the knot. "Here, have 'em.

Roshi gapped at the number of magazines, Krillen handed one to him. "Here, I don't want them anymore." One right after another, Krillen put a different magazine in Roshi's face.

Feeling the curiosity that radiated off of Goku, quickly I jumped onto the Nimbus and looked him straight in the eye.

"Goku do you see those magazines?" I pointed at them, he looked at them and then back at me, nodding slowly at me, more than a little startled by my outburst. "You are not allowed to look, touch, or even think about those magazines!" I told him. "Understand?"

Weather he understood me or not is unknown to me, but he seemed to catch the important-ness of what I was saying and nodded again saying that he wouldn't have anything to do with the magazines.

Finally Roshi was done and sent Goku and Krillen on their way, gathering up the magazines Roshi went inside. Before closing the door, the Turtle Hermit looked back at me. "Are you coming in?"

"No," I shook my head. "I think I'll stay outside for a while."

Roshi nodded and went inside, leaving me to my thoughts. Lying on the ground, absently dragging my fingers in the sand, I wondered about what would happen in the future. Not six years into the future, I'm talkin' about the FUTURE. When Goku and I are grown and we're saving the Earth.

'Well at least Goku will be, no telling where I'll be.' I thought sullenly. I scolded myself for thinking so glumly. 'Midori, do you honestly think Goku would leave you behind?' I glared at the sky.

"Never." I said to myself.

My first impression of Launch was the same as anyone else's when her hair is blue and she's not armed to the gills.

I stared at the sugar sweet girl that climbed off of the Nimbus, quickly catching said girls attention.

"Oh, hi there my name is Launch." She smiled at me and bowed.

Smiling back at her, I returned her bow. "I'm Midori, nice to meet you."

Goku ran up to the door. "Hey Master Roshi we're back! There's a girl here who wants to meet you!"

Nothing happened.

Goku turned to look at us. "How come he never answers his door?"

"It is possible that he is using the bathroom, Goku." Krillen told him.

"Why is he talking a bath?"

Krillen came up and whispered "It's the nice way of saying toilet."

Goku brighten with sudden understanding "You mean he's taking a poop? I'll go tell him to hurry up, okay." And he went inside the house to torture Roshi.

I put my hand to my head, rolling my eyes towards heaven. 'Goku what am I going to do with you.' I thought trying not to smile.

Krillen looked back at Launch, grinning sheepishly at her. "That Goku's not one for manners, is he?"

Launch smiled. "Now, Krillen, you never told me why I'm here."

"Well I not so sure myself-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Master Roshi is a lonely, old man who just wants a friend." I said, causing them to look at me. "The problem is that Roshi has trouble around women, because he thinks he's a stud. This makes people believe that he's a pervert." I told Launch, bluntly. When she nodded in understanding, I continued.

"And yes, Roshi does have some perverted tendencies," I sighed as I admitted this with a little…reluctances? "But, honestly, what man doesn't?"

'Well, there's Goku, Piccolo, Kami, Gohan,-' 'Shut up!' I told my traitorous train of thought. **(A.N.: Ha say that ten times fast!)**

Stifling the voice in my head, I went on with my explanation of Roshi. Looking up at Launch, I smiled "That put aside, Roshi is a nice guy, and all we need is for you to play along and feed his ego."

Launch brightened "Does that mean that I can hide here while I'm running away?"

I already knew what she was talking about, but to avoid questions I played dumb. I figure that I'll have to continue playing dumb until…forever or at least until I can come with plausible story as to why I know everything.

"What do you mean 'Running away'?" I asked

"Oh, you mean from those guys who were attacking you and pretending to be police officers" Krillen said "So who were they, really?"

"They were police men." Launch revealed happily.

We stared at her, most likely thinking the same thing:

W.T.F!

"And why exactly would the police be after you?" Krillen asked, hesitantly.

Launch went on about how she probably robbed a bank or two, but recalled that the police said something about a train.

Krillen laughed "Oh right, you're a train robber, you expect me to believe that? You're so silly, Launch." Laughing some more, he continued "Robbing trains is a job for big, strong men and you're a pretty girl."

Feeling indirectly insulted, I glared at Krillen "What do you mean by that, huh? That a girl can't do what a man can do? I bet I could rob a train by myself!"

Krillen back away from me "N-no that's not what I meant!" He said quickly.

I glared harder at him and bared my teeth "Well what did you mean then?

"I only meant that pretty girls couldn't rob trains, and you're not pretty!" He blinked "Oops."

**"WHAT?-"**

**"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Roshi yelled from the Kame house window, startling everyone but me.

Krillen took this opportunity to run into the house and away from me. Glaring at him one last time, I jumped up onto the roof and watched the show unfold, after taking a deep breath to calm myself.

To be brutally honest, I blanked out, meaning that I ignored all things around me until something caught my attention, which, like usual, was Goku.

"Ew, I'm not wearing _that_!" I heard him say.

"You will if you want lessons!" Roshi said. "This is the only way my plan will work!"

I blinked 'Ware what? What plan?' I wondered as I focused on him only to almost fall off the roof from laughing. The three of them were now wearing black and pick lacy underwear. And by Goddess it was funnier in person than it was on T.V.

Goku scowled at me "Shut up, sis."

I mock-gasped "Well that wasn't very nice, brother dear." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're not being nice, either Midori."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but then Launch came out of the house "I'm back." She called. "This looks like underwear." She said, examining what little clothes she was wearing.

"Oh…no…it's…um." Roshi faltered. "It's Turtle Hermit Fighting Armor." Launch did an anime fall. Krillen smiled at Roshi "Clever name."

Recovering, Launch stood up and walked over "Ok, but it doesn't seem to protect much."

Roshi cleared his throat "Now we'll start off with aerobics." Then a fly started buzzing around his head. "Would you leave me alone?" He said, swatting at it.

Flying away from Roshi, the fly floo pass Launch's nose, tickling it just enough.

"Ah…ah…oh, it's coming" She said "Ah…ah…ah-COO!" Suddenly turning into the blond haired, trigger happy vixen that we all know and fear, I smirked at what was going to happen, knowing full well that they'll be ok.

"Grr, ok boys, whose idea, was this?" She asked, glaring at them

Roshi fearfully swallowed, but said nothing.

Baring her teeth at them "Wanna dress me like a doll?" She asked, pulling a gun from out of no were. "Well then, please don't forget the accessory machine gun!"

I watched in a slight awe at the way Launch easily blew my brother's and our new friend's brains out.

'I wonder if it's a bad thing to like this Launch better than the other Launch.' I thought to myself. 'This side of her is much more fun, when you're not in her way.'

To my slight disappointment, Launch sneezed again, changing back to…normal? "Oh! Oh, dear sorry!" She said, dropping the gun.

The boys groaned as smoke came out of the holes in their heads. I fought to keep from grinning.

Launch stared at them, then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "You see my other half comes out when I sneeze and she doesn't like pig headed boys. Did she do anything bad to you?"

"N-not to bad…" Roshi moaned in pain.

Krillen was too spooked to say anything.

Goku grasped his head "Oh, owwww."

That did it, I couldn't hold it in.

I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter 5: Stones and Milk and the Way of the Turtle. (Part 1)**

After settling down and changing back into normal clothes, Roshi quickly suggested that we all move to a bigger island to train. Capsulizing his house, Roshi pocketed it and took out another.

"How are we going to get there?" Goku asked "It would be a tight squeeze on the Nimbus."

My thought on that comment was: 'If we all are riding the Nimbus, then I'm swimming to the island.'

Luckily Roshi took out another capsule, clicked it, and tossed into the sea. With a short 'BOOM' and a puff of smoke, we were greeted to the sight of weird looking air boat.

'I think I should swim.' I thought and almost did, but Goku grabbed my hand and pulled me into the thing. Being the wonderful sister that I am, I sat in the middle of Goku and Krillen without complaint as Goku enjoyed himself leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Master Roshi's rule #1:" Roshi said as he turned on the engine "Travel in style."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed inwardly 'Humph, 'Travel in style', right because this piece of junk is soooo stylish.' Glaring at the thing, I heaved a sigh and looked at the sky 'I wish I could fly…'

We got to the larger island sooner than I thought, but I suppose it didn't matter as long as we got there in one piece. **(A.N.: Ha! One Piece!)**

But before I could get out of the boat-like thing, I heard Goku call for the Nimbus. I turned to look at him just in time to see his hand shoot out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, dragging me on to the Nimbus. Goku laughed as I clutch onto his arm for dear life. "What's the matter, sis? Not scared are you?"

Gathering my wits about myself, I glared at Goku. "Me? Scared? Of course not; don't be silly."

"Well then, can I have feeling back in my arm?" He asked nodded down to where I had a hold on him. My fingers were so tense that they were white and my nails were in biting into his skin.

"No." I said shortly, with a small huff. "I don't think you can."

He just laughed at me as I pouted. "Hey Midori, want to come with me to check out the island?"

I cocked my head to the left with a smile. "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

After checking out the towns on the island, flying into and out of the smoke of a volcano, riding the waves, and finally spiraling up a tall mountain Goku and I came to a screeching halt in front of the Kame house.

"Master Roshi, I think someone beat us to the island." Goku said pointing at the nearby town.

"About three hundred someone's to be exact," Roshi answered him "but don't worry, they just live here. They're not competition. Now let's have a lesson."

Goku's face nearly split from the grin on his face. "Ah-ha, you mean it!"

I smirked at the old man. "You're not fibbing to us are ya?" I asked smugly, causing the old man to glare at me. "Would you two just hurry up and get down here?"

Glancing at each other, Goku and I jumped off the Nimbus with similar smiles and went to stand next to Krillen. Goku had one of the biggest grins I have ever seen on his face and he showed him enthusiasm very well by flailing his arms up and down and shouting:

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ha-ha yeah!"

'Well, it's easy to tell who's the most excited to start training' I thought holding back a grin as I watched Goku. Just before Roshi could begin our lesson, Launch spoke up. "Should I be training, too?" She asked.

"Uh that's up to you," Roshi said then muttering "As long as we can hide the machine gun…"

Launch smiled "Well I guess I'll train if you guys are...ah…ah…ah…ah…"

Fearing the absolute worst, the guys panicked and ran for cover behind a large rock a few meters away. Goku dragged me by my arm, rather painfully, and pushed me behind the rock, holding me there underneath him and out of sight, giving Launch another worried glance before crouching down next to me. As soon as Roshi and Krillen jumped behind the rock, we all peeked out at Launch and watched as she…she…SHE…

…

…

…

…

Yawned.

…

Yep, she yawned. That's all she did, my dear readers. That is all she did: Yawned.

Smiling again, completely unaffected by our hasty retreat, Launch waved at us. "Actually fighting puts me to sleep. I'll go make some food."

And then she ran into the house as happy as bug in a rug.

I stared after her with a bewildered expression 'Launch, I think you need mood pills.'

Goku, still holding me down behind the rock, stared after Launch long after she had disappeared from his sight as if waiting for her to sneeze and come back out armed and ready to blow their heads off.

"Guess…she was just yawning." He said slowly.

"Yes Goku, that is a brilliant deduction, do you thing I can get up now?" I asked him. He didn't look at me or acknowledge that I had said anything, he just watched the door. This kind of annoyed me, seeing as how I do not like to be ignored. "GOKU!"

He jumped a bit and looked down at me, with his big confused and adorable eyes. "Midori, why did you yell at me?"

I struggled to keep the muscles in my face from twitching and sighed. 'Why does he have to be so cute?' "Goku please let me up."

He did, and as I stood, he went back to watching the house. I studied him closely, and noticed that his body was tense, as if ready for a fight. I wondered what was wrong, why was he being so over protective lately? But before I could ask Roshi spoke up again.

"Now let us continue with our fearless training." He said, after clearing his throat "Krillen, do you have any fighting experience?"

Krillen nodded. "Yes, I studied for 8 years at the Magic Oron Temple." Roshi gave acknowledgement and looked at me. "Midori, am I correct in assuming that Gohan trained you with Goku?"

"Yes, sir" I said respectfully. Roshi looked over us and nodded. "Alright then, very good. I suppose I can skip the lesson on what a kick and a punch are. Now before I can teach you anything new, I need to test your current abilities."

Glancing around the area, Roshi began searching for something to test us with. "Let's see, we'll start from here and finish at that at that tree." He said, pointing to the large rock that we hid behind and then over to a large tree that was a hundred meters away from us.

"That's about a hundred meters, right?" Roshi asked.

Yes, I just said that. Weren't you listening?

Roshi began searching through his pockets "Where's my stopwatch?"

…Guess not.

Anywho…

"You want us to race?" Krillen questioned.

"Running is a good test of speed and strength, though of course if you are an expert fighter you shouldn't have to be the one who has to run away." Roshi explained.

Out of nowhere, Krillen began snickering. "I'll run first, Master Roshi." He said.

"Ooo, confident are ya?"

"Well, you'll all see why." Krillen bragged "I could probably make the Olympics _IF_ I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes at his bragging. 'As if we actually care...' I grumbled inside my head, as Goku and I sat to watch Krillen run. I had the brief thought that I should trip him, but brushed it aside thinking that would be to mean. _'You should anyway!'_ Something inside me yelled, causing me to freeze. 'What the heck?'_ 'He has done nothing but insult our soul brother since we met him! He should be punished!'_

'And who are you to tell me what to do?' I thought.

_'I'm your inner voice, you know you instincts stupid!'_

The blood drained out of my face. 'Oh no, it's happened! I knew would one day!' I let out quiet moan of despair. 'Now I'm more of a nut case now than before, now I got a split personality!'

_'Hey! I am as much as you as you are!'_ The voice yelled. _'And I wouldn't be here talking to ya if you had just accepted me!'_

A dull pain tapped its way behind my forehead. 'What are you talking about?'

_'You haven't accepted that you are no longer a human, but a Saiyan now. You're still holding on to their way of thinking, if you accepted me you begin to think and act like one too. Not to mention understanding what happens to your body when you grow up.'_

'Yes because I really want act and think like those murderers-'

_'WE ARE NOT MURDERERS! We did what we needed to in order to survive, using the only thing we knew how to do!'_ More pain erupted behind my eyes. _'If the Gods had made us smarter, we would have done something to that extent, but no! They made us warriors and that was the road we took!"_

'Ok ok, I'm sorry.' Letting out a sigh, I thought, 'What did you mean understanding what happens when I grow up?'

_'Oh no, I can't you all the answers.' The voice said sounding smug. 'When you decide to full accept me, then you'll know.'_

'Well fine then!' I rolled my eyes and looked at Goku. 'Hey, why did you call him our soul brother?'

_'Because that's what he is, Goku shares have of our soul and we share half of his. That's way they sent us to Earth together.' _

'Oh, so we must really be twins then, huh?'

_'Not really, you stupid human thinking brat!' _The voice muttered, but I ignored it and spoke to Goku. "Hey, let me see your shoes." I asked, knowing that they were torn. Goku blinked. "Why?" He asked, giving me a confused look. "They don't look that good." I answered and held my hands out. "Hand them over."

He did as I asked and I examined his, literally, worn n' torn shoes. I was honestly amazed at these shoes; they should have kicked the bucket a long time ago. 'Man, these were some loyal shoes.' I thought, becoming a bit downhearted that I had to give the bad news. "Hey, Goku, didn't you pack some extra shoes?"

He nodded "Yeah, why?"

"You better go get them, you can't run in these." I said, showing him were they were torn in the front. "See, they'll slow you down."

"Oh," Goku took the shoes and went to get the new ones. "Be right back." I smiled and watched him go. "Hey, where's Goku going?" Roshi called from where he was.

"His shoes are torn up; he's going to get new ones." I answered.

"Alright then, Midori you're up next. On your mark!"

I sighed when he said this. I wasn't that good at running the meter dash at school, why would it be different here.

'_Because in school you were a human,_' my mind told me. '_And now you're a pure blooded Saiyan, you can do anything any human can do ten times better!_'

I blinked. 'Should I be worried that my inner voice sounds like Vegeta?'

_'Hmm, maybe.'_

"Get set!" Roshi called. I quickly got ready to run. "GO!" Closing my eyes, I bolted to the tree in front of me…

…

And ran my face right into it.

"Holy Goddess!" I yelled, holding my face in my hands.

Ok, yes it was my own fault for closing my eyes, but I run better with my eyes closed.

…Still…

"Man that hurt!" Still rubbing my nose, I looked over at Roshi and Krillen. Roshi was looking at the watch and Krillen wasn't moving. Or talking for that matter, which was a good thing. After checking to see if my nose was bleeding (it wasn't), I walked over to them. "So, how fast was I?"

"7.8 seconds **(1)**" Roshi shared with us. "Very good, Midori."

"T-thank you…" I said, fairly humbled. 'Wow, before it was 3 minutes and 49 seconds. Does being a Saiyan really make _that_ much of a difference?'

'_Of course it does!_' my inner Saiyan scolded. '_Don't be stupid!_'

I rolled my eyes and turned to where Goku was running up from.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Yes it is," Roshi said. "Now get ready to run…and GO!"

And away Goku went. Or rather here Goku comes. Yeah, I barely blinked before he shot past me. I couldn't suppress the grin on my face as Roshi gave his time (8 seconds flat) and Krillen falling over from the shock of it.

Goku jogged over to us with a fun-loving grin of his own "Was I fast?"

I practically beamed at him. "Faster than lighting, bro."

Krillen stood up and looked at us in a daze. "Who taught you guys how to- to run like that?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. "No one taught us, that'd be silly."

"Well, for three young rookies, you all at the top of your league." Roshi said appraisingly as he put his stopwatch away, but quickly changed his tune when he saw that we all smiled at his praise. "But that's not good enough! You see kids, to be truly great fighters you must learn to go beyond the limits of normal people, and that's no cake walk." Roshi explained to us as he took off his turtle shell.

'Cake?' I looked around. 'Where?'

But no one answered me as Roshi gave Krillen the stopwatch. "I'll let you be the time keeper."

"And whose time am I keeping?"

"Mine, of course." Roshi said, stretching out the muscles in his legs. With this information, the three of us ran back over to the rock. I could hear him muttering to himself, "I just hope I'm still in shape." as we widened our distance for him.

"Ok, Master Roshi, are you ready?" Goku called, Roshi looked like he said something but he was too far away to hear. Then suddenly he picked up his discarded purple turtle shell and threw it. It spun like a frizzbe the whole hundred meters and crashed into the rock, immediately destroying it. The rock, I mean.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm ready!" Roshi yelled from his spot.

Krillen held up the stopwatch. "OK, then on your mark, get set…GO!"

Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to say that I cannot describe how fast Roshi was running. But from I can see he was faster than the blinking of an eye.

More accurately…my eye.

Because I swear to the God and Goddess, I barely closed my eyes and he was there standing in front of me! I was so surprised that I nearly fell over!

Nearly.

As my inner Saiyon/Vegeta always says (ignoring the fact that it just now started talking): _'Handle all surprises with dignity. Or else.' _

Not that I don't know what the 'Or else' is. If I had fallen over, the voice would have nagged me to death…

Anywho, back to paying attention…

"That's movin'!" Goku said with something short of awe.

Krillen looked like he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

I just wouldn't blink for a few moments in fear of missing something.

Roshi grinned at us, "What's my time?"

Krillen woke up and looked at the stopwatch that he had somehow stopped in time. "F-five and s-six seconds." He stuttered out. Roshi bent down to pick his turtle shell again. "Five and six tenths, huh?" He muttered, placing the shell onto his back, "Not too bad."

"Can you teach us to do that?" Goku asked excitedly.

Roshi looked at him. "What, throw a purple turtle shell?"

…

Si~~~~~~~~~~~~~lence

…

"Oh right the running! Sure, it's just a matter of surpassing normal human limitations." Roshi explained then heaved a great sigh. "Gee, all that running made my tongue dry. Goku, grab me a brewski."

Goku blinked "Ok...what's a 'brewski'?"

Krillen jumped to attention. "Don't worry Master, I gotcha."

And he ran off to the house with a huge grin. Goku and I watched him go until Roshi sighed again. "Goku, there are many things I need to teach you besides fighting." He leaned forward to us and asked. "Now are you sure you weren't raised in a bubble?"

Goku looked at him and let out a laugh "Of course I did Master Roshi, her name is Midori."

I stared at him with indignation as Roshi laughed too, "I can believe that!"

Looking back and forward between the two, I let out a 'Humph!' and tried to glare at them. But when Goku grinned at me, I knew I couldn't and cracked a grin. "Alright, I'll admit that I am protective of you, brother dear. But you're protective of me too." I looked at Roshi "So you understand that everything you teach him is to be filtered out through me."

The 'That's Final!' tone of my voice was very clear.

Roshi opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by the sound of Doom!

"Ah-Choo!"

We all felt panic in our hearts and a chill go up our spines as we looked over at the Kame House.

"That…was no yawn…" Roshi said, unnecessarily.

But it seemed to be enough to set Goku off, because at that moment he snapped out of whatever kind of daze that he was in and grabbed my wrist before diving underneath some bushes. We were joined shortly after by Roshi as Krillen came running out of the house screaming with a blond haired Launch chased after him with a butcher knife.

'Oh Krillen, I knew thee well...' I thought as he ran by.

"Come back you little pig!" She yelled at mini monk. "How's about I cook you for dinner!"

Krillen screamed and ran faster.

We watched from the safety of the bushes as they ran by. "Wow, look at that! Krillen ran the hundred meters in just 8.8 seconds, that's much better than before!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing…

"You can't run forever, you little porker!"

…But it was all in vain…

…

Teehee!

* * *

"…and that is a brief explanation on how to go beyond your limits." Roshi finished. "Am I making any sense?"

We all nodded at him. After Launch sneezed back to her kinder self, she went to the town just over the hill to get some food, before she left, though, I had given her a list of things that I needed as well. The lecture that Roshi just finished had started when she left and just now ended as she was finishing up dinner.

It was nearly sundown!

Should I be upset by this?

"Good, then we'll work on applying it tomorrow morning. Now you three have one more test to perform before we can go in to that wonderful smelling supper."

By the Goddess, he was right on that count. The smells wafting from the house were delectable; it's a shame that it's all poisonous…

But in all honesty, it just reminded me that I haven't eaten since this morning. I didn't even get lunch!

I was defiantly upset about that!

I mulled over my thoughts and hunger for a few seconds completely blank on what was happening around me…until Roshi threw a rock over my head.

'What the?' I blinked and stared after the rock that flew passed my head and over a cliff into the dense forest below. 'What'd I miss?'

"Oh yeah, still got the old arm." Roshi complemented himself.

"Our test is to throw stones?" Krillen asked as he stared at where the rock fell to. "Huh, test?" I looked at him than at Goku as he bent down to pick up another rock.

"Master Roshi, your training sure is kind of weird."

I blinked again. 'What?'

"Throwing stones is not the test here." Roshi said, causing us to look at him. "The test is to find mine."

"What?" Goku questioned.

"You mean the one you just threw?" Krillen whimpered

'Oh! Ok, I know what's going on now!' I smiled. 'I'm with it!'

Roshi nodded. "Anyone can throw a stone, just like anyone can throw a punch. But to find the punch takes a focused mind and a calm spirit. This is what will separate you from the others. And so, the one who finds it can keep the stone, and the two who don't can keep their appetite."

Sudden dread filled my body; I stared at Roshi with shock. "You-you mean NO SUPPER!" I yelled with the boys as the realization of what was going on came to them.

"That's right!" Roshi said, looking at his wrist watch. "And if no one brings the stone back in thirty minutes then none of you gets to eat. Now hurry up kids, times already started!"

Goku, Krillen, and I didn't waste time as we ran in the direction of where the stone was thrown, just barely hearing Roshi'swarning about snakes, only to come skidding to a stop when the land abruptly went downward at a full 90 degree angle. I almost didn't stop in time and nearly fell over, but Goku grabbed onto my hand to pull me back.

Staring over the cliff, I let out a breath. 'Oh man, that was close…'

'_Well if you could fly the cliff wouldn't be problem now would it?' _My inner Saiyan scolded me.

'Oh, shut up!'

"Darn it!" Startled, I looked at Krillen. Why was he yelling? "There's no way down!"

Goku looked over the edge, still holding on to my hand, then looked at me and smiled.

"We'd better find a deter quick!"

I smiled back at my brother and nodded. Then without warning, Goku and I jumped off the cliff; much to Krillen's shock.

"Are you two crazy?"

Goku laughed. "Don't worry; we did this all the time back in the mountains." He yelled as we came closer to the ground, when we came to the trees Goku grabbed a branch to stop our descent, but…

**SANP!**

…the tree branch broke.

But don't worry, the earth caught us.

And Goku caught me.

Groaning as we sat up, we rubbed the places that was hit the hardest. Goku, his head; and me, my leg.

"Ow, that one really hurt." Goku complained as he jumped up and ran off into the surrounding woods. "But I've got to get my dinner! Hello stone! Where are you?"

I sat there for a minute or two longer, rubbing my leg, just thinking on how I should handle this. I know how it will turn out. Goku will find the stone and Krillen steal it and run off, Goku will chase him, a fight will ensue, Goku will win but Krillen will still have the stone.

'I should hit him for that.' I thought. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do.'

Getting to my feet, I ran in the direction that Goku disappeared in.

"Hey, wait up!"

Roughly twenty minutes later, after sniffing the whole area, Goku found the stone.

…

I'm serious, Goku literally found the stone by Roshi's sent, which apparently consisted of sweat and turtle shell.

…

And therein lays one of the reasons that we all love Goku!

I smiled at my brother when he shouted he had found it. He looked so proud of himself, but of course that look might be from the thought of getting his dinner.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted as Krillen came into view. He looked scared, mad, unbelieving of what he saw. Also, he had a lump on his head.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "How in the world did you find that, Goku?"

"It smells like Master Roshi." Goku said simply.

Krillen scoffed. "What are you a dog?"

"No, he's more like a monkey." I told them with a contemplating expression on my face and a finger under my chin. I looked back at them only to see them both staring strangely at me. "What? It's true."

Krillen waved his hand at me like he was saying 'don't waste my time', for which my inner Saiyan hissed at me to hit him, and looked at my brother. "You know, I think that might be a decoy."

Goku frowned and examined the rock in his hands. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It has Master Roshi's name on it."

"Lots of things have his name on them" Krillen yelled, rolling his eyes. "He owns this place!"

I glared at the shiny bald one. "He does not!" I exclaimed. "Don't lie to my brother!"

In return for my outburst, I was glared at by the bald one before he spoke to Goku again. "Here, let me check it for you." He held his hand for the rock.

Which he got without a fuss.

"Goku!" I shouted, causing my brother to jump and look over at me. "What are you doing? Get the rock back! Don't give it to him!"

Goku pounced to retrieve the stone, but Krillen was already running away from us. My brother let out a surprised yelp. "Hey, you're cheating! Give me back that stone!"

"I'm sorry Goku, but I stole it fair and square!"

Goku only response to that was to yell loudly like a wild boy and to run after Krillen with his arms raised over his head with his hands fisted. I watched them get smaller and smaller. 'I should follow them, shouldn't I?'

"Yep." I sighed and quickly chased after them both. "Hey, wait for me!"

And the race was on!

Krillen was in the lead by only a few feet, with Goku quickly closing in on him, and I was steadily catching up to both of them; until we got to a rope bridge. Just as Krillen made it to the other side, Goku and I where about half way across, he cut the two ropes holding it up. The bridge went out from under our feet and the first thing I thought before I fell to the water below was:

That Mother–BEEP-er!

* * *

Somehow, moments after we hit the water under the bridge, Goku had gotten me onto his back (or I had gotten onto him) and started swimming downstream.

"Goku, what are you doing?" I yelled, very confused. My brother was pumping his arms with all his might and his head was under the water half the time, so I don't think he heard me. But soon after about ten or fifteen minutes, my question was answered. "This stream goes past the road that leads to Master Roshi's house!" He said through mouthfuls of water. "We might miss him a little bit, but we'll catch up to Krillen!"

I was almost amazed to see that my brother was right! The walls of the ravine were beginning to descend at a slope and looking just ahead of us, I could see Krillien running down the hill. I blinked at the running form, 'Wow,' I thought. 'I didn't realize that Goku was so observant.' Very soon after that, the walls became low enough for Goku to grab hold of and lift himself and me out of the river and once getting his footing and wrapping his arms underneath my legs, hefting me up on his back and started running after Krillen, yelling all the way. Once Krillen caught sight of us, he picked up the pace to full running.

And once again…the race was on…

At least this one didn't end with falling into a river; instead Krillen pocketed the stone and turned to face us. "Let's roll!" He challenged, dropping into a fighting stance.

"I'd love to!" Goku called, skidding to a stop. Quickly jumping off his back, I ran a bit off to the side so I could watch and not be in the way. I tuned into the conversation right as Krillen said: "You have to promise that you won't cry to Master Roshi, if I cause you death or serious injury." Glaring at him, I threw a rock at his shiny head.

"Fine!" Goku shouted. "If you swear to fight once without cheating!"

"Yeah, you dork!" I yelled from where I was. "Beat him up Goku!"

Krillen let out a low growl at the attack on his pride and lunged at my brother. Goku, always quick to defend, slapped Krillen's, pathetically, slow punches away with ease. It was most likely that my brother wasn't really trying to fight, only playing. But I was hesitant to think that, seeing as how Krillen really ticked him off by cheating. The "fight" between the "soon-to-be-best-friends" lasted only about 5 to 10 minutes, but it was funny to watch. I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter behind my grin as Goku and Krillen managed to get the classic dust cloud to appear mid-way through the fight, complete with fists and legs popping out randomly. Finally, Goku pinned Krillen to the ground with his foot.

"Do you give up?" Goku asked in an almost childish way, but didn't give off the feeling of anger or pride. It was just him, innocently stating facts; which was another one of the many things I loved about him.

Krillen stared at my brother's foot as if it was a snake that would jump up and bite him. "O-oh! Y-yeah!" he managed a stuttering answer for Goku.

I choked back a laugh at how dirty that sounded.

Goku looked at me for a split second, before going back to Krillen. "Then, you have to give me the stone back," he said, letting the bald one up.

Krillen stood and turned away from Goku, glaring from the side. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you," he grumbled. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a rock. I sucked in a breath sharply. Something was wrong. Krillen was about to do something that I should know about… but what was it?

Krillen smirked snidely. "The rock is rightfully yours…" It was something about that rock.

Suddenly it clicked: that was the wrong stone!

'Uhg, Midori, how could you forget that! You idiot!' As I berated myself for my stupidity, Krillen continued speaking, "Sooooo…" Reeling his arm back as far as it could go, he threw the rock almost as far as Roshi did…somehow. "TAKE IT!"

I gasped as Goku cried out in alarm before running after it, yelling: "Wait up, stone!"

"Goku, wait!" I yelled, reaching out to him in vain. "That's not… the right…" But it was too late. Goku was long out of my sight. "…stone."

Dropping my arm, I stared after the dust trail that Goku left behind him as he ran. I stood there, again wondering what I should do before that question was promptly answered as the bald one started to laugh. Looking over at him, I realized that he may have forgotten that I was there. Krillen laughed at my brother's adorable innocence. I glared at him as he pulled the real stone from his shirt pocket. "And that's what I calllllll soup!"

Marching up to the bald one, I grabbed his collar, causing him to cry out from shock. "And I call that foul-play, you cheat!" I growled at him, but he soon recovered when he realized it was me and scowled. "What do you want? I don't fight girls."

I smirked. "That's funny; neither do I."

Krillen bristled. "You callin' me a girl?"

"You called me one!" I yelled in response, lifting him off his feet with the grip I had on his collar. "What you did to my brother was not nice…" I growled lowly, before dropping him on his butt. He let out a grunt as he landed and glared up at me as I continued. "You're just lucky that you'll get yours in the end so I don't have to give it to you."

He stood up wiping his chin in an attempt to appear tough, continuing his glare at me. "Ha! Like you could do anything to me, so don't even bother trying to take the stone!" Krillen clutched onto the rock in his hands furiously, holding it closer to him.

"Oh, don't be an idiot!" I shouted at him. "If I wanted the stupid thing, it would be in my hand. And you would be on the ground, while I would be on my way to Master Roshi."

Krillen narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't believe you; you're trying to get me to lower my guard!" He accused. "It won't work you stupid girl!"

I sneered at him, my tail bristling from the insult. But I still resisted hitting him. "Feh! I don't have time for you," I said as I turned and walked away from the bald one. "I'm gonna go find something to eat."

I didn't look back to see what Krillien did, but I heard rapid footsteps trailing away from me so I ventured a guess that Krillen was going back to Roshi's. 'Little cheater, it's amazing that he becomes one of Goku's best friends.' I thought with a fond smile, making my way to the ocean and to some un-poisoned dinner!

* * *

The scent of Launch's stew permeated the whole Kame House and it was delicious. It made my mouth water and, by Kami, I almost wished I could eat it to. That is until I caught sight of Krillen and Roshi laughing and having a good time and remembered that a tiny bit of revenge will be played out in a few moments.

"Dig in, Krillen!"

"Yes sir!"

'Is it bad that I'm happy that the food is poisoned?' I thought, watching as Krillen smiled snidely at us while stuffing his face. Goku and I stood by the door, forced by Roshi to watch as they enjoyed the meal.

_'No.' _was the simple answer Inner Saiyan gave me.

"Do you like it?" Launch asked as Roshi took a bite.

Letting out a joyful laugh, he replied "You bet!"

"Would you like more to drink, Master Roshi?" Krillen smoozed, holding up a bottle of sake to pour into cup.

"Oh ho, you read my mind!" Roshi said, holding out his cup.

I over looked the scene with a mild feeling of sickness, Goku watched with a large amount of drool. My heart went out for him, he probably didn't realize that the stone Krillen threw was a fake and was most likely wondering why he wasn't being fed. 'Poor guy,' I thought, glancing over at my brother. 'He worked so hard to find that stinky stone.' I huffed and glared at Krillen again. 'Well, pay back will be received shortly and we will go have dinner.'

"Well, I didn't know you were such a gourmet chef Launch." Roshi complemented. "Thank you, very much!"

Launch smiled sweetly. "Just thank the fish!" She joked, sending them all into a laughing fit.

"Thank you, fish!" Krillen called out, laughing harder as if to mock us.

'Ha ha ha! That's right Yuk it up, just watch what happens in…4…'

"Yum~my, what is in this tasty stew?" Roshi finally had to ask.

3…

"Let's see…what did that man call it?" Launch thought a moment. Krillen smiled wider, enjoying his meal.

2…

Before smiling as brightly as the sun, and answering "Oh, it's a puffer fish!"

And…1

Krillen and Roshi froze with their chopsticks in their mouths and I bit my lip to keep from smirking. 'Ahhh, I'm such a Saiyan…' Then I really did smile. 'Just sayin'.' **(A.N.: PUN!)**

"P-puffer fish?" Krillen managed to squeak out. Roshi dropped his chopsticks. "But that's poisonous!" The two of them groaned and choked before turning blue in the face

"Ugh! I feel ill!" Krillen said, clutching onto his stomach.

It was worse for Roshi; he fell over taking his cup with him! 'That poor cup,' I thought. 'What did it do to them?'

"S-so do I!" He moaned out.

"Oh, I didn't know!" Launch cried out sadly, cowering over her own food. I had to look at her strangely. "Launch, everyone knows that puffer fish is poisonous!" I told her.

This just made her cry harder.

'Ok, that didn't help…' "But don't worry!" I hurried to calm her down. "They didn't eat a lot of it, so just make them throw up and have them drink lots of water!"

She looked at me. "Are you sure that will help?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Now hurry up and do what I told you to do!"

Launch quickly grabbed both of them and dragged them to the toilet, and when I heard the distinct sounds vomiting, I grabbed Goku and ran out the door with him yelping behind me.

"Sis, where're we goin'?" He asked.

I looked back at him long enough to grin at him. "To dinner!"

There was a moment of silence from my brother, and then I felt his hand slip away from mine. Before I could turn to see what was wrong, Goku ran ahead of me, leaving his sister to eat his dusk. I blinked after him a bit more than surprised. 'Wait…' "Goku, stop, you don't know where you're going!" I shouted at him.

I didn't think he heard me there for a second, before he stopped dead in his tracks. He stayed that way until I caught up to him.

"Took ya long enough." Goku said with a teasing grin. I punched him in the shoulder and replied, "Well if you hadn't ran off in such an energetic huff, we would be there already and had already eaten." I smiled at his pout and walked on. "Come on, let's go eat.

"Yeah!" Goku continued grinning, chanting: "Food, food, food, food, food." unendingly under his breath.

Ahhh, ya just gotta love life.

* * *

Watching Goku chow down on the fish I caught for him, I couldn't help but wonder about some things. Some strange things.

"Hey Goku?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at me with a mouthful of fish; his puffed up cheeks made me smile.

I thought about when he pushed me to safety from Launch earlier and I wondered why he did it. He knew I could protect myself and he's never done anything like that before…

So why…

_'It's his instincts.'_

"Midori?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Yes?"

Goku continued to stare at me, and then I remembered I had asked for his attention. Opening my mouth to ask the question in my mind, but my words choked in my throat.

"Do you like your fish?" I asked quickly instead.

Goku furrowed his brow, knowing very well that that was not what I wanted to say, but he smiled anyway. "Yep, it's the best fish I ever had!"

Smiling at him, I nodded. "Good, I'm glad."

He soon went back to his food and I kept wondering, looking over at Goku every once in a while. I think maybe I knew why protected me. Somehow I knew deep in my mind, but I did I want to know? Is it really what my inner Saiyan was whispering to me?

'No.' I decided. 'It's not, you don't deserve it and that is final.'

_'If that is what you wish to believe...'_

"Hey Midori, are you done?"

Once again braking out of my thoughts, I looked over at my brother. He was done eating and was ready to go back to the Kame House.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said, standing up, following his lead back to the house.

'Besides, be happy with what you got.' I told myself. "Be grateful for what you got out of that wish.'

_'You sad, foolish__ little girl.'_

* * *

The next morning woke us up with the sound of a rooster crowing. Rushing as he got dressed, Goku nearly jumped out the front door. I followed at a slower pace, stretching my arms and back.

"What a beautiful day!" Goku declared. Looking back to the Kame House, he called to our master. "Come on Master Roshi, let's train now!"

"Goku, I don't think they're up for it…" I told him. I had caught a glimpse of the poisoned pair, and they defiantly shouldn't be moving that much.

"Hmm," Goku looked at me wide eyed and confused. "Why not, Midori?"

"Well—" I began, but Roshi cut me off as he crawled to the door. "Goku, Midori, I think we'll take the day off…" Roshi trailed off as groaned again and fell to the floor. Poor guy, I gave him a look of sympathy; he really hadn't done anything to Goku. Only Krillen had, but what can you do? At least Launch didn't get sick; I would have really felt bad then.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I bumped shoulders with my brother. "We can train by ourselves." I suggested.

Goku grinned. "That's a great idea!" He then hit me on the arm lightly. "You're it!"

And then he ran off. It took me a moment to figure out what he just did because I was still half asleep, but then it clicked in my mind and all the sleepiness left me

"Hey, you get back here!"

* * *

**AN:** I know how frustrating it is when an author takes forever to update... I'm not going to make promises with that, but this story is NOT abandoned. It might take me a while between updates, but there _will _eventually be updates. And yes, for those who asked, there is going to be a love interest. But it's sort of a twist on things, everything will be explained in time, so don't worry. Now the love interest is going to be slow building and full of conflicts. And it's not who you think it is, so don't abandon the story when you figure out what going on, okay. Pinky promise? Review if you pinky promise!

1) It has been proven scientifically that females run faster than males due to the fact that the female pelvis is shaped differently than males in order for us to give birth. Instead of our legs moving back and forward when we walk or run, like males do, the female hip ball and socket joint rotates in a circle, making our leg kick out when we run, thus enabling females to pump their legs faster. Men can do this to, but it takes conscious thought. For women it just comes naturally, that's why our hips sway as we walk. It's not just the high-heels that do it.


	6. Chapter 5 interlude

**Chapter 5 1.4: Meeting Yourself for the First Time **

I was floating…

In darkness…

'You know, you're never told when others describes their dreams just how unnerving it is to float in a vast void of darkness.' I thought, eyeing said void of darkness that surrounded my current state of mind. 'Or how cliché it feels…but that's okay, I like cliché.'

Suddenly I heard a soft laugh come from behind me. 'You are very amusing when you are nervous.'

I turned around (well more like flung because there was no gravity to control my movements) and opened my mouth to demand who this new person was and just what they thought they were doing in my head, but the words died in my throat when I saw the figure.

'A…a reflection?' I asked her.

'No.'

'A spilt personality?'

'Somewhat.'

I stared at her and thought a moment; her face was unfocused and fuzzy and she herself was faded as if she was virtual image that was losing its data. My eyes widened as I figured it out. 'A suppressed identity?' I concluded. 'Tomata?'

'Yes.'

I studied her form over again very carefully. She was starting to solidify and her features where becoming clearer, then suddenly it was like looking into a mirror! The figure before me had my face; she was a copy of me!

She laughed then. 'No, silly girl, I am not a copy.'

My eyes widened, then narrowed as I watched her. She…she can read my mind? Or had I said that out loud?

Smiling gently at me, she shook her head. 'No, I am not reading your mind.' She answered. 'Nor are did you speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts because they are my thoughts too.'

I gave her a questioning look. 'Does that mean I can hear your thoughts?'

'Yes.' She said still smiling. 'But that is not what you want to know, is it?'

I nodded, but was still suspicious. 'That's true. So, if you're not a copy,' I asked. 'Who are you?'

She continued smiling and bowed her head in greeting. 'I am Midori.'

I sucked in a sharp breath, as my pulse rose dramatically and my insides began contorted painfully. I was suddenly very scared. The certainty in her voice as she said my name in the place of her own nearly convinced me that she was Midori and I was someone else, but that cannot be.

Gasping out a fearful laugh, I spoke with a slight tremor in my voice. 'You cannot be Midori, I am Midori!'

Silently, I congratulated myself for not stuttering, but was still disappointed by the tremor that snuck out through my voice. It was obvious that this "Midori" heard it as well, if that frown was anything to go by.

'Besides you just told me you were Tomota.' I bit out. She just continued to frown at me as if she was disappointed, but then she nodded and spoke. 'Yes, I did say that was Tomota.'

I smiled victoriously. 'There, you see—'

'But is Midori not another name for Tomota.' She said as she stole my smirk. Helplessness began to pool in my mind, that wasn't right. I was Midori, not her. I belong here, in this world! This is my home!

'You do not have a need to be afraid of me.' She said. 'I understand your fears, honestly. You have completely forgotten your past life and have grown content in using my name and face for your new life. If I was in your place I would have done the same.'

She waved her right hand and suddenly a mirror was in front of me.

'But you're still only Kara.'

My eyes bore into the mirror. The mirror was in anything special, not by a long shot. Just a slab of reflective glass, it didn't even have a border. But the eyes that stared back at me were not the coal black gaze that I'd grown used to. No, the eyes I saw were brown.

Not just any brown.

A light brown, with a thin black rim circling each one.

A slight bump on the bridge of the nose.

A pouty lower lip.

And dirty dishwater blond hair that hung straight and flat.

'No…'

I shoved the mirror out of my way and glared at the figure in front of me, taking in all of her features. She _was_ Midori! Black eyes, wildly spiked hair to match! A doll like face! No!

**NO!**

This cannot be! I don't want to be Kara again! Please, don't make me go back, please I want to stay!

'Calm…' Her voice whispered suddenly from behind me, she placed her hands onto my shoulders. What? When did she move? How did she do that?

'I can do anything here.' She said simply. 'Now calm yourself, I will explain everything. I have no desired to send you away.'

I tried my best to do and she requested, but it still took several minutes to get my heart beat back to normal. Goddess, how I hated panicking… always made me feel sick.

'All right, now please tell me what is happening.' I said.

Midori put her arms around my shoulders. 'You saved my life.'

I blinked. '…What?'

'With your wish,' she clarified. 'When I was born, the doctors said I would die soon. My body was too small and weak to survive for very long, but you made your wish for a new life and with that new life, you restored mine.'

'I–are you thanking me?'

She let out an amused chuckle. 'Of course I am, silly; you give me a second chance to be with my mate.'

I blinked, surprised. 'I didn't know –'

'Although, now that we share bodies, he is your mate too.' She said quickly.

'Oh…' My face began to heat up. 'Is that…?'

'That's a good thing…' She said while leaning over my shoulder with smile.

Biting my lip, I couldn't help but wonder… 'Who is our m–mate…?'

'He is still much too young to think about with our adult mind.' She said in a disappointed tone, but brightened again quickly. 'Besides he's not what I want to talk about now. We have something much more important to discuss!'

I felt an unpleasant tightening in my gut. 'Okay what is it, then?' I asked impatiently.

'Well, no point in getting snappy Kara.' I flinched at the sound of my name and she floated over my side to stand in front of me again. 'Now, think with that overactive brain, we are two souls in one body.' She said, staring at me intensely. 'Do you see the problem we have here?'

'We…' Two souls –minds, consciences –both alive in one body. '…are going to someday to fight over control.'

She nodded solemnly. 'That's right.'

'So what do we do?'

Her face split into a huge grin. 'We need to complete our merger.'

'Our what?' I asked, slightly irked at how much I didn't understand about my own mind. I should have known something like this would happen.

She laughed softly at my irritation. 'Your wish joined our bodies.' She said. 'See it works like this: my superior biology won out over yours, that's why on the outside, we look like me. But your health and garnered knowledge from your past adult life won out over mine, and that's why we lived and also why you remember all the things of your past life.

I nodded, understanding everything so far.

'The reason you've had major controls since all this started is because you were older. Remember, I was just born. Because of your full grown mind, I was able to mature rapidly. You see, we make each other better by overlapping each other's faults! For some reason, we were not able to complete the joining of our two souls, I think it was Kakarot's crying, it woke you up before we were done, you see.'

'Kakarot?' I asked, not hearing that name for such a long time.

'What? Oh, right, right he's called Goku now. Anyway, we need to fully join together in order to reduce the amount of stress on our mind.'

I nodded, understanding where she was getting at. 'But if you and I join, how would it change us? Who we are outside, our personality?' I asked, concerned for Goku.

She looked at me sadly. "Well, all I know is that when we do this, it will cause the two of us separately to disappear and become one new person with aspects and undertones of both of us. For example, the new person may keep to your ability to plan ahead also may have a sense of foreshadowing from your past knowledge. While my Saiyan instincts will be more dominant and it would be harder to suppress the desire to look at the full Moon and to fight for our Mate.'

I bit my lip in thought; it was still so much of an unknown. I didn't like the idea of having a new person in my place while Goku and I were still so young. So many things that happen, so many changes could occur.

'I know what you're thinking, Kara.' Midori suddenly said.

I blinked and looked up at her. 'Huh?'

'You're thinking about the changes that this new person may or may not make. But you must remember that you yourself are a new person in this timeline. You already changed a lot of things by just being here. By interacting with Goku and everyone else you have changed their thoughts and actions in ways that, you not been there, they would not have done. This is not the same time line you knew in your world, it will have elements of that old timeline, but because of your influence it is now a new timeline, one that you are allowed to change _because_ you are now part of it.'

I stared at her, contemplation deeply set on my face and she smiled. 'You may have been born in another world, but Kara, you died there and you where reborn here. The circumstances around you coming here is a moot point, you belong here. This is your home; you are a part of this timeline. You can do anything. Change anything, you already have by taking over my life.'

I shook my head and looked down. 'It's not my place to change anything. I can't change things that were meant to be on a whim. I'm happy with what I have.'

'No you're not.'

I looked up at her sharply only to see Midori staring at me with the strange kind of sadness in her eyes.

'You want so much more, you always have. Why do you continue to deny what you want and what you know, keeping your soul chained from it?' She asked. Her voice seemed to be strained with both sadness and anger. She also seemed to hold back a lot more of what she wanted to say.

I was speechless; all I could do was gape at her. My mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

'Well,' She said as she forced a smile on her face. 'We are running out of time, but don't worry, we can talk about it later. But remember, the longer you take to decide that you do want to change something, the harder it will be.'

'W-what?'

"LAME EXCUSE, YOU LITTLE HEDGEHOG!"

'WHAT!'


End file.
